Eva Frost
Summary Eva Frost (エヴァ・フロスト, Eva Furosuto) is a German woman and subordinate of Adolf Reinhard. She joined the Annex 1 mission as a member of the German Division and received the M.O. operation for a Planarian granting her incredible regenerative abilities, and later she gained the abilities of the electric eel granting her control over electromagnetism. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Eva Frost Origin: Terra Formars Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Planarian, Electric Eel, M.A.R.S. Rank 100 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), High Pain Resistance, Regeneration (High-Mid), Duplication, Enhanced Senses (Can sense electromagnetic waves from living creatures), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Power Mimicry (via Chimera Blood Operation) Attack Potency: Wall level (Killed multiple Terraformars with her electricity.) Speed: At least Subsonic (Able to react to and fight multiple Terraformars.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Took several attacks from Dorjiberke.) Stamina: High; able to regenerate from a considerable amount of damage during battle and recovered from a beatdown by Dorjiberke after a short period of time to counterattack him. Range: Extended melee range via electrification. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Average; no notable feats but able to quickly master her new electric eel abilities after gaining them. Weaknesses: Her barrier is only effective against lasers and metallic projectiles. Notable Techniques: Planarian Base: Eva's initial M.O. operation which she received as part of Germany's experimentation gave her the abilities of the Planarian flatworm. *'Planarian Regeneration:' In her base state, Eva can regenerate from a significant amount of damage; being able to regrow missing chunks of her head and body within seconds and even recover from being blown to a number of pieces over the course of a few days at most. Her regeneration should enable her to recover even if there is only a fragment of her body left and because her Planarian abilities should even regenerate her memories even if her brain is destroyed. Electric Eel Base: After ingesting some of Adolf's remains, Eva gained the abilities of the electric eel; converting all of the muscles in her body into electricity-generating organs, letting her manipulate electromagnetism and sense electromagnetic waves from living creatures. *'Electrification:' In her base state, Eva's muscles generate a large quantity of electricity which she can emit from his whole body. She can direct this electricity at her opponent with a pointed finger or make an arc of electricity between her hands. *'Electromagnetic Barrier:' In her base state, Eva can create an electromagnetic barrier that can redirect lasers and bombs. Other characters have used this ability to redirect bullets. Chimera Blood Operation: Eva underwent an improved version of the M.O. operation back on Earth after the Annex 1 mission. The C.B. operation allows her to temporarily mimic the base abilities of another individual after either injecting their blood or digesting it. The former method lasts for approximatley four minutes while the latter can last about ten seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraformars Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 9